<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to love an Ogre by Princess_Unikitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951795">How to love an Ogre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty'>Princess_Unikitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010), Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can't stress this enough, Like, M/M, Megamind is in love with shrek, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, Smut, Top!Shrek, also if anyone wants to guillotine me after reading this that's fine, bottom!megamind, buttplug, crackfic, mom please just let me write my megashrek fic in peace, my mom kept interrupting me while I was trying to write this, read at your own caution, this is going to get me banned from church, why are there not more fics for this pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind summons Shrek, his one true love.  They then make sure that their love is known to each other.<br/>0_0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>megamind/shrek, megashrek, shrek/megamind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to love an Ogre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuse for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Megamind was a strong, independent man.  He never needed anyone else.  He enjoyed solitude and working on his inventions with Minion, his closest (and only) friend.  Maybe Megamind was a loner, but that was how he liked things to be.</p><p>There were always new things to create and you could be sure that Megamind was creating them.  His freeze gun had worked perfectly and the burning blender was irreplaceable, but they were mere child’s play.  Megamind was working on something bigger, something better than anything before.  </p><p>Today was the day that he was going to test it out.  Megamind’s blue fingers rapidly inserted formulas and fiddled with buttons.  Everything had to be perfect.  He had waited too long for this to end up failing.</p><p>“Are you ready Minion?”</p><p>The cyborg fish gave a thumbs up.  “Ready to go!”</p><p>Megamind’s breath was shaky with excitement, and a tinge of nervousness.  He exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself as he punched in the final commands.  Minion stood at his side, a strong shoulder to lean on.  </p><p>Their invention was an impressive sight.  A smooth circle that stood over fifteen feet high.  The slopes and curves were a faint blue colour that was dusted with specks of silver.  Metal rods extended from the top and an enormous computer system was attached at the front.  </p><p>Megamind pressed the final button and electricity sparked across the whole machine.  A deep humming noise filled the room.  In the center of the circle a dark blue spot appeared.  It grew larger with each passing second until the whole inside of the circle was covered with a rich blue colour.  </p><p>Golden spots flickered across the swirling blue and sparks randomly leapt out at Minion and Megamind.  The machine vibrated slightly and the humming sound grew louder.  Minion stepped back nervously.</p><p>“Is this safe?” He yelled. “I’m not sure about this, Megamind.”</p><p>Megamind gazed with glee at the machine.  “It’s perfect.”</p><p>He snapped back to reality as a spark zapped his feet.  Megamind stood before the circle and raised his arms.  </p><p>“The portal works!  I just need to tell it my wish.”</p><p>Minion grinned at his master.  He loved it whenever their inventions succeeded.  They always brought Megamind such joy.</p><p>Megamind had been waiting for this moment for years.  He had rehearsed his lines many times, had assembled every piece, had drawn up the blueprints.  Yet now, when his dream could finally be achieved, he hesitated.  </p><p>“What’s wrong boss?” Minion asked.</p><p>Megamind shook his head.  “Nothing.  I just, I just need this to be perfect.”</p><p>He took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and glaring at the portal.  “Portal, I order you to bring me my true love and greatest desire!”</p><p>A blinding flash filled the room.  Green smoke curled from the portal and the stench of onions filled the air.  Megamind coughed and fanned his face, trying to rid himself of the smell.  Minion glanced around nervously.  </p><p>An unfamiliar voice suddenly filled the room.  “What is this? What happened?”</p><p>The voice was rich and deep.  It had a strong Scottish accent that Megamind found himself falling in love with.  He was overcome with a desire to see the newcomer.  The smoke cleared and revealed the most handsome creature Megamind had ever set eyes upon.</p><p>He was tall and heavy-set, but he carried his weight with an air of strength.  Glittering brown eyes flickered across the room.  His skin was a confident shade of green and his white clothes stood out against it.  Overall, he was perfect.  </p><p>His gaze fell on Megamind and he narrowed his eyes.  “Who are you?”</p><p>Megamind was ecstatic.  He felt light and floaty.  Here, at long last, was his true love.  They had never met before, but Megamind had total confidence in his machine.  He had worked so long on it that he knew it had to be perfect.  </p><p>Megamind finally answered the newcomer.  “My name is Megamind, and you are here because you are my true love and greatest desire.”</p><p>The stranger stared at him with shock.  “What?  How do you know that I am your love?  We’ve never even met!”</p><p>Megamind rubbed his neck self-consciously.  “Well, I invented a machine that would teleport my true love to me, and it brought you!  I just realized, you never told me your name.”</p><p>“It’s Shrek.”</p><p>Megamind felt his breath catch.  Shrek.  It sounded strong and confident.  It was the type of name that made you shiver with a thrill of adventure.  It was, beautiful.</p><p>“Shrek,” breathed Megamind, “that’s a gorgeous name!”</p><p>Shrek looked confused, and then shy.  “You really think so?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s the most perfect name in the world.”</p><p>Shrek shrugged.  “Well, where I come from people don’t like it much.  They don’t like me much either.”</p><p>Megamind clenched his fists in rage.  “That’s terrible!  Why would they do that?”</p><p>“Well, I’m an ogre, and people have a lot of misconceptions about us.”</p><p>“I understand that all too well,” said Megamind. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear,” said Shrek in a comforting tone.</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Megamind absentmindedly.  He was too lost in Shrek’s soft brown eyes.  They were looking at him with such fondness, such love, that Megamind felt hot and flustered.</p><p>“You know,” said Shrek, “I never really thought that I could ever find true love.  Who would love an ogre?  But now that I’ve met you, anything is possible.”</p><p>“Really?” Megamind exclaimed.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>They gazed into each other’s eyes, too in love to speak.  Megamind wanted to kiss Shrek, he wanted to kiss him so badly.  Those smooth green lips were taunting him.  Megamind wanted to claim them, mark them, make them his.  He took a step towards Shrek, then paused.</p><p>Shrek arched an eyebrow.  “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>They both rushed at each other and met in a passionate embrace.  The ogre was soft and enveloped Megamind in his muscly arms.  Megamind melted against him and let himself completely and utterly fall for Shrek.  He lifted his face up and met those kind eyes.  </p><p>Shrek leaned down and kissed him, sending Megamind straight to heaven.  Shrek’s lips were soft, but powerful.  They moved gently and aligned perfectly with Megamind’s face.</p><p>“I’ll uh, just be going,” said Minion awkwardly. </p><p>Megamind vaguely heard him scurry away, but he was too preoccupied with Shrek to pay much attention to anything else.  He trailed his hands up Shrek’s chest and cupped his cheek in his palms.  Shrek gave a contented sigh and nuzzled against Megamind’s blue fingers.</p><p>“Do you want to, take this further?”</p><p>Megamind’s heart began thumping wildly at Shrek’s words.  He felt a blush touch his cheeks.  Did he want to take this further? Hell yes.</p><p>Shrek took his silence as refusal.  “It’s fine if not.  I was just wondering.  You know-”</p><p>Megamind shut him up with a kiss.  “I would love to,” he breathed, while brushing his forehead against Shrek’s.  Shrek was practically holding him; he towered protectively over Megamind.</p><p>Megamind grabbed Shrek’s hands and lead him out of the room.  “My room is this way.”</p><p>Shrek pressed kisses against Megamind the whole way.  He was surprised they didn’t get at it right there in the hallway.  Finally, finally, they made their way to Megamind’s room.  Megamind hurriedly fumbled with the lock; he didn’t want minion to accidentally walk in.</p><p>As soon as he had finished, Shrek was wrapping him in an embrace.  Brown eyes met green ones as they lost themselves in each other.  They were content to simply bask in each other’s presence, but both were too horny to spend any more minutes clothed.</p><p>Megamind gently tugged at Shrek’s soft shirt.  “This needs to go.”</p><p>Shrek grabbed his shirt and all but tore it off.  He tapped his thick fingers against Megamind’s leather suit.  “You look so good in this, but it needs to leave as well.”</p><p>Megamind cursed himself for making the suit so complicated.  He lost precious time as he hastily fumbled with the clasps.  Shrek smiled and extended a hand to help.  Megamind gratefully accepted and with Shrek’s help he was soon stripped down to a pair of silky black boxers.</p><p>The ogre paused for a minute to take in the sight.  Megamind was shy; no one had seen him like this before.  He moved to cover himself but Shrek’s hand stopped him.</p><p>“Don’t.” Shrek’s voice was soft, but it had an air of authority to it.</p><p>Shrek planted a soft kiss on Megamind’s large blue head before quickly removing his own pants.  The outline of his dick could clearly be seen, even through the fabric of his underwear.  Megamind was already half-hard at the sight of it.</p><p>“Can I, can I suck it?” he whispered.</p><p>“Of course,” replied Shrek.</p><p>This moment was what Megamind had dreamed of his entire life.  Being with someone who cared about him so much; it was a fantastic feeling.  He knelt to his knees before looking up into Shrek’s eyes.  The ogre smiled down at him, reassurance written all over his face.  Megamind knew that even if he made a mistake, Shrek would still care for him.  After all, Shrek is love, Shrek is life.</p><p>Megamind took a deep breath before pulling down Shrek’s last layer of clothing.  At the first sight of Shrek’s thick cock, he forgot how to think properly.  He couldn’t wait to have it shoved up his ass, even though it was thicker than his arm.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Shrek chuckled.  “Like what you see?”</p><p>Megamind responded by licking a stripe up the underside of Shrek’s dick.  A grunt escaped Shrek’s mouth and Megamind was pleased to think that he had caused that sound.  Shrek guided the tip of his cock towards Megamind’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you sure you can take it?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>Megamind was sure.  He had never wanted anything so badly in his whole life.  Stretching his mouth wide, he sunk down on the cock.  </p><p>Megamind was in heaven.  Shrek’s groans and grunts filled the room as he got the best head he’d ever had.  Megamind was precise with his movements and kept changing them so that Shrek never knew what would happen next.</p><p>Shrek gave an experimental thrust, causing Megamind’s eyes to flutter with delight.  He cupped the blue head with his thick fingers and began gently thrusting into Megamind’s awaiting mouth.  Although Shrek was so thick and long, Megamind took him well.</p><p>Finally Shrek pulled away.  “I don’t want to cum yet,” he explained, “I’d rather do that up your ass.”</p><p>Megamind let out a soft whine of anticipation.  He quickly pulled his boxers off, letting his blue dick spring free.  Shrek reached for Megamind’s hole, but paused when he found something there.</p><p>“I, just wanted to be ready,” murmured Megamind, “I can’t bear to wait any longer.”</p><p>Shrek gently pulled the butt-plug out, tossing it aside when it was free.  He picked Megamind up bridal style and carried him towards the bed.  After laying him down, Shrek positioned himself at Megamind’s entrance.  The blue man wrapped his legs around Shrek’s waist, drawing him close.</p><p>“Ready?” whispered Shrek.</p><p>Megamind bit his lip and nodded.  </p><p>Inch by inch, Shrek eased himself in.  He had a formidable length so the process took some time.  Megamind moaned at the feeling of being filled.  He was stretched, but it was a pleasurable feeling.</p><p>Shrek gave him a moment to adjust before moving.  His strokes were fast and rough; Megamind loved every second of it.  He clenched tightly around Shrek, pulling him in close for a sloppy, but passionate, kiss.  A gasp escaped Megamind’s lips as Shrek suddenly hit a sensitive spot.</p><p>He clenched even tighter, causing Shrek to cum.  The ogre finished inside Megamind with one last grunt.  Megamind whined at the friction; it was all too much for him.  He came a second later, splashing all over Shrek’s muscled, green chest.</p><p>Shrek gently cupped Megamind’s face in his hand.  “I thought love was just in fairytales,” he said, “but then I saw your face.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read this far congratulations!!! I'll see you in hell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>